Dracorex
Dracorex is a species of pachycephalosaur (bone-headed) dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous. One was mistaken for a dragon and likely inspired the mythical beast. In Primeval Episode 3.7 A female Dracorex came through an Anomaly to a forest sometime in the Medieval ages. The people of the town sheltered in the church while Sir William de Mornay pursued the creature, believing it to be a Dragon. The Dracorex was badly wounded when Sir William stabbed a stake into its side, and the creature fled from him through another Anomaly into 21st Century London. There, the Dracorex was almost killed when a worker in the junkyard on the present day side of the Anomaly tried to defend himself against it with a car-crushing crane. When the ARC team arrived and stopped the worker, the Dracorex initially charged and the team tried to scare it back through the Anomaly. However, the Dracorex refused to return to the Medieval through the Anomaly, and escaped as Sir William came through. The Dracorex later travelled through a field to a strawberry farm, scaring off the workers. Abby Maitland and Hilary Becker found the Dracorex eating the fruit, and the creature charged at the two. However, it collapsed under the stress of its wound from Sir William's stake before Becker could shoot it. Abby and Becker subsequently transported the unconscious Dracorex back to the junkyard, where they began operating on it to remove the stake. When Sir William found the Dracorex, he initially tried to slay the unconscious creature until the team convinced him against it. After Sir William returned to his time, Abby decided to keep the Dracorex until the team could return it to its time. Episode 4.1 After the ARC was revived, the Dracorex was kept in the new building's Menagerie. It was also nicknamed Princess. While maintenance was being carried out, Jess Parker accidentally freed Princess from the Menagerie by opening the airlock too early. The Dracorex rampaged through the ARC and had a brief confrontation with Matt Anderson, before making its way to the ARC's main hub. In the hub, Princess cornered Jess, but was then distracted by James Lester's untimely arrival. Matt then lured Princess into Lester's office with a bucket of water, and locked the Dracorex inside. After finishing the water, Princess began to trash Lester's office until Becker went in and tranquilised it. Princess was then presumably returned to the Menagerie. Episode 4.4 Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the creatures in the Menagerie, Philip Burton planned to have all of them (presumably including Princess) put down. However, Philip aborted this plan when Lester blackmailed him. Episode 5.4 When the First Man-made Anomaly released a gamma ray into the ARC, Abby stated that the creatures in the Menagerie (presumably including Princess) would have been protected from the gamma ray by the Menagerie's lead-lined walls. Trivia *The Dracorex is the first non-theropod dinosaur to appear in the show. *Dracorex is either a herbivore or omnivore. Due to its sharp pointed teeth, the Dracorex in Primeval is likely the latter, although Connor calls it a herbivore. However if it were to eat meat, it would only eat small insects or invertebrates for protein. *The horns are longer and thinner than they were in life and look more like the famous devil horns of a different species called Stygimoloch spinifer. The wing like sails shown on the animal in the show are perfectly possible but speculative. However, the only fossil found so far of Dracorex is believed to have been a juvenile, so it is possible that it would have grown into a more dragon-like creature had it matured. *This is the first creature to appear in Series 4 discounting the creatures shown in Lester's flashback in the title sequence of Episode 4.1. Errors *The Dracorex in Primeval has sails on its back. In real life, Dracorex didn't have this. It is also portrayed as having a mouth full of sharp, needle-like teeth, but in reality Dracorex, like most pachycephalosaurs, had a toothless beak, with most of the teeth closer to the back of the mouth. Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures owned by the ARC